Be Cool
by DD Agent
Summary: A heatwave hits DC in 1997 and the attraction between Jenny and Jethro reaches breaking point.  A loose sequel to "Thank God Its Friday".


**Be Cool by DD Agent**

_I do not own NCIS or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at CBS_

_I really enjoyed writing the pre-series "Thank God Its Friday", and I wanted to thank everyone who read it, saved it as a fave and who reviewed [MissJayne, LilMissJenny, ZudePom, left my heart in Paris, blinks, Mrs Elizabeth Gibbs, I am looking at you awesome people]. _

__It's really hot in my part of the world, so instead of writing the NCIS/Criminal Minds crossover I need to be, I'm writing this loose sequel with added sexual tension. ___Hope you enjoy! :D_

Jenny Shepard was not enjoying herself. She was stuck in an apartment, providing surveillance for a joint FBI operation that was trying to see why so many Navy officers were being found dead in a red light district. Team Gibbs would have preferred to be watching the street on the ground, instead of being held up in a dingy flat where the heat and insects were driving them crazy. But sadly it was not to be, and they were running video and taking occasional photographs, growing bored with every second.

"Would you ever go see a hooker?" Jenny asked, taking photographs of the street below them. "I can't even comprehend the idea. I mean, can you imagine just having random sex in a dirty alleyway with your boxers around your ankles and dollar bills - what?"

Jenny turned around to see her boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, standing behind her and gazing down at her body with lust. She grinned. Things had continued to be tense between them, with every minor touch and look and word pushing them closer to attraction and eventual resolution.

Of course both of them had been pushing things to see if the other would crack. For instance, the other day Jenny had 'accidentally' spilled her coffee down herself. Her blouse had been stained, and without a single word or even thought, she had ripped it off her shoulders. By the time she had slipped into a crisp Oxford, Jenny had turned to see Gibbs protecting her dignity from Burley and Decker whilst looking at her with dark eyes and wanton lips.

"Something the matter, boss?" Jenny asked. His attraction to her had been obvious for some time now, and she loved feeling wanted. Also, with his feelings gave her the knowledge that her crush was not unrequited, which was something that had been on her mind for some time.

"I think you should stop talking about my underwear, don't you think probie?" Jethro teased, giving her an appreciative look before turning to the video camera. He called her probie when they were alone, a term of affection that made her smile.

However, the smile was short lived as the back of her neck started to itch. "God, this heat is painful." She pulled off her unbuttoned shirt and dropped it to the floor. She could feel his eyes on her, and she shot a smile over her shoulder before sauntering over to him. "How can you stand to drink coffee in this weather?"

Gibbs grinned, taking another sip. "You wouldn't want me without coffee, probie."

"Who says I want you anyway?"

She took a couple more photographs of the prostitutes down on the street. As the sun streamed through the blinds, she felt his hands rest on the curve of her waist. They slipped down her hips and onto the tops of her bare thighs. Jenny's breath hitched as his strong fingers trawled over her hot skin.

They did this, flirted and touched each other. In briefings and operations in MTAC she had found her hands resting on his arms or thighs once or twice. Maybe nearly all the time. She felt her body grow even hotter as he pressed against her. It felt too good to be true. She just needed him to rest his lips on the length of her neck and she could just _melt _under him.

"I wish we were out there, on the street."

Jenny hummed as his fingers continued to dance around the hem of her shorts. "One of us would have to be undercover. You would have to be one of the sailors looking for a good time."

"Or you'd be a hooker. Can just imagine you in a short dress and really high heels."

She grinned, biting her lip. "A fantasy you've had often, boss?"

She found his head right next to hers, his mouth dangerously close to her ear. "You have no idea, Jenny."

Jenny gasped as she felt his fingers inch further up her shorts. Just as it seemed he was going to break into the waistband, the phone rang. The only person who had a copy of the number was the Director.

"You should get that."

Without a word, he moved from the spot behind Jenny and went to answer the phone. She missed his touch immediately, and when she looked over to see him, his shoulders were shaking. Jenny wet her lips and looked over to Jethro who was paying no attention to the Director. He was staring at her flushed skin and Jenny knew that the tension between them would come to breaking point soon. As her stomach fluttered with butterflies, Jenny realised she couldn't wait.

X

Decker and Burley would be coming to relieve them in an hour, and Jenny couldn't wait to go home and take a long shower where she could cool off and think about the water being like Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Of course, that wouldn't happen if she got eaten alive while on surveillance. Little black bugs were crawling all over her, and she was becoming frustrated with them.

Jethro heard Jenny groan for the third time in the same amount of minutes and watched as she threw off her t-shirt, leaving her in a rich red bra. He couldn't help but stare at her, at the hollow of her breasts and the point of her nipples sticking through the lace. He felt his trousers grow a little tight at the heave of her breasts as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Everything alright, Jen?"

"Damn midges. I feel like they're everywhere." She tried to bat at her skin but Jethro reached for her and took over her hands. His fingers curled around her wrist and he felt her pulse jump. It was then that good sense jumped out the window and Jethro realised he needed to have her.

"Don't squash 'em. Let me help."

There was a battered bed in the corner, and Jethro moved Jenny over to the edge of it. She kneeled down; trying not to feel apprehensive or excited about what she hoped was going to happen. One hand grazed her thigh; the other gently moved her hair from the nape of her neck. She suddenly felt his warm breath linger over her skin, blowing the bugs away.

"Jethro," Jenny gasped, rolling the name over her tongue. She felt herself grow warm with every minor touch he enacted over her. She moved her legs apart unwittingly, wanting to feel him on every inch of skin.

"Back's done. Now, let's do the front."

He gently turned her around and laid her down on the sheets. Jenny looked with wide eyes as Jethro slowly crawled over her. He reached down and Jenny closed her eyes, expecting to feel him kiss her. Instead, he continued to blow the bugs off of her skin; slowly moving over her and arousing her in the process. He took particular attention to making sure no little insects clung to the lace of her bra. Her nipples grew hard at his continued ministrations.

"You know, as a sniper I had to learn to be patient, wait for the perfect moment." His mouth moved over her stomach, and Jenny started to writhe under his touch. Jethro grinned at her reaction, happy he could reduce his usually in control partner to a puddle of want. His mouth moved up to her ear, one of his hands moving to where they had been before at the waistband of her shorts. "It's all about anticipation."

Jenny bucked underneath him and Jethro had to rest a hand on her stomach, keeping her to the sheets. He pressed his body into her, not quite comprehending that this was happening. He wanted to make every second count; he might not get another chance to be this close to Jenny Shepard again.

"Jenny…" he whispered in the heat of the room. "Jenny, I…" He wanted to tell her that he wanted her, that she was driving him crazy. That he hadn't wanted a woman so much in such a long time. But no words would come out.

"I know, Jethro." She lifted herself up onto her elbow, a hand moving down his back, pressing him into her. So close, and yet still his lips didn't touch her. Jenny decided that she had to make the next move. "So, do you think it's about time we actually kissed, Jethro? Or should we dance around each other for another year."

"Would that be something you want?" Despite his decision to stop playing their games and give in, she could still stop this. It was a big decision to make: they were good as partners and both of them had been afraid of ruining their rhythm. Of course, both of them wanted a whole other rhythm to run between them. In response, Jenny smiled and moved her hand to the back of his neck. She stroked his fingertips along his jaw and pressed a solitary finger to his lips.

"If you don't kiss me right now, I will take my SIG out and shoot you."

Jethro chuckled. That was his girl all right. "Well how can I resist a proposition like that?"

One of his hands moved up under her back, pushing her up to meet his mouth. He watched her eyes close and she sighed as Jethro kissed her bottom lip. He kissed it longer the next time and then stayed, letting her kiss him back. They exchanged slow, gentle kisses until Jenny pressed him closer and she sucked on his lip, wanting to feel the pressure of his mouth. His tongue coaxed her lips to open for him, just as he felt her legs wrap around his lower torso. Their tongues met gently, before their kisses grew more heated.

"Oh god, Jethro," Jenny whimpered as they became more frantic. He tasted so good, and as her hands went to his shirt to remove it, she heard him growl. Every movement was intense, every taste of his mouth made her moan. She could hardly believe how long it had taken for them to give in to their attraction now they had.

The Clock and Decker and Burley were forgotten as he wrapped both his arms around her and kissed her like she was addictive. Just as her hands finally crept up to take his shirt off, they heard a gunshot from across the road.

"Shit." Jenny cursed as Jethro rolled over her and went for his gun. Jenny threw on her t-shirt and headed to the window. Looking down, she saw the local LEOs deal with their shooter, leaving both the FBI and NCIS covers intact.

As the situation was dealt with, Jenny turned to Jethro awkwardly. This wasn't how either of them thought their first kiss would go down, or the aftermath of it. Her skin burned with echoes of his touch, and all she wanted to do was to throw him down onto the sheets and have her way with him.

Turning back to the window, she saw that Burley and Decker had arrived early. They soon wouldn't be alone. Jenny walked over and straightened the barely ruffled sheets, making sure no wise cracks would come their way. She picked her shirt up off the floor and put it around her shoulders, wanting the cool of the fabric to calm her skin.

Jethro walked over to her, not sure what to say. So he just wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her stumbling into his chest. She laid her head against him, the soft pressure of his hand on her back making her sigh. He kissed the top of her head and titled her chin to look up at him.

Jenny sighed. "We're never going to get a chance for this, are we?"

"Maybe it's best if we don't," Jethro muttered, avoiding her eyes.

She brushed some hair behind her ear, and looked up at him. She ran a finger over his jaw and on his lips again. "You don't believe that."

He leant down and brushed his lips over her earlobe, leaving a butterfly kiss just below. "No, I don't."

They exchanged bright smiles as Burley and Decker came to relieve them. Like before they kept their hands close by each other's and couldn't help but watch the other when they were in close proximity. But now, as Jethro drove Jenny home to sleep, her fingers traced her lips and his hand squeezed her knee, desperate to move higher.

He walked her to her door again, and this time their lips lingered on each other before he walked away. When they didn't have a case, when he wasn't worried about Decker and Burley interrupting them, he would get the girl.

Until then, they had a shift tomorrow where she would need his help with the heat and with the insects.


End file.
